


like snow and dragonglass

by orphan_account



Series: a winter’s tale [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, also about the title and the quote...i don’t even know sorry, sorry if this sucks i’ve never written this pairing jsfn, this is set right before jon leaves in s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She sits, signing documents in calligraphy he can’t begin to understand, and he hasn’t heard her sing since before they first left Winterfell. It sounds pretty. He wonders if there were chances to sing in King’s Landing, if he’ll ever hear her sing again.(day one: winterfell)





	like snow and dragonglass

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late, sorry!

“you play along, because you want to die for love,

you always have.”

— Planet of Love by Richard Siken

* * *

 

He doesn’t notice she’s humming, not for a moment, too preoccupied with the journey ahead, too preoccupied with the fact that he just said goodbye to Bran, the way he should have when he believed Bran would never wake up and Bran had just looked straight through him.

She sits, signing documents in calligraphy he can’t begin to understand, and he hasn’t heard her sing since before they first left Winterfell. It sounds pretty. He wonders if there were chances to sing in King’s Landing, if he’ll ever hear her sing again. He never thought he’d come back, thought’d he’d die at The Wall having forgotten how it felt to be warm long ago. She signs documents in her mother’s chambers becuase the walls have yet to freeze and in Winter, heat is almost as strong as hope, as strong as knowledge that one day Summer will return. 

She looks up, slightly shocked. “Jon? What is it?”

He sighs, swallows. “I have to leave.” 

“I know,” She tells him, standing up. “You can convince her, I promise.” 

He’s not sure if she really believes that, or if she’s just trying to give him hope. She must know what happens when Targaryens meet Starks. Still, he appreciates it. 

She gives him a smile, small but still there. “Besides, The North will be in safe hands, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not worried,” He tells her. “There’s no one else I’d rather leave it to.” 

“Put in a good word for me with her, if you can,” Sansa says. “I’ve begun to rather like living.” 

“I will,” He says and almost finds himself laughing. “I’ll be home soon.” 

“Strange,” Sansa comments. “Before we left, I never thought you considered Winterfell your home.” 

He doesn’t answer that because he doesn’t know how. “Look after Ghost for me. I think he’s grown found of you.” 

Without sound, Ghost joins them and sits at Sansa’s feet. She pats his head affectionately. 

Jon hopes she will be safe. It’s all he can do now.


End file.
